


Seductio ad Absurdum

by asocialconstruct



Series: To Build a Better World [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wake up,” Bucky says, nosing against the back of Sam's neck.<br/>“Why?” Sam mumbles, still too half asleep to know better.<br/>“Cause I got something for you,” Bucky says, grinding his hard dick against the back of Sam's thigh.<br/>That wakes Sam up enough to laugh at the awfulness of it.  “Oh my <i>god</i> you have terrible game.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seductio ad Absurdum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theblissfulchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblissfulchaos/gifts).



“Wake up,” Bucky says, nosing against the back of Sam's neck. And fuck, it's still dark out. Steve's gone, so that means it's late enough that they should all be running, but it still looks like ass o'clock out the window and Sam's not inclined to go anywhere with Bucky warm against his back. Sam's got no shame admitting DC winters have nothing on upstate, he'll do his runs when it's light enough to see his fingers freezing off.

“Why?” Sam mumbles, still too half asleep to know better.

“Cause I got something for you,” Bucky says, grinding his hard dick against the back of Sam's thigh.

That wakes Sam up enough to laugh at the awfulness of it. “Oh my _god_ you have terrible game.”

“C'mon, Steve's gone running and it's my turn.” Bucky smooths a hand down Sam's bare shoulder and ribs, tickling just a little with his cool metal fingers when he gets to the jut of Sam's hip bone and plays with the elastic of his briefs.

“Since when are there turns for my ass?” Sam says, tucking back against Bucky anyway, terrible game or no. Because who would turn down getting banged by two hung superheroes on the regular, freezerburn or no.

“Since you been walking around in those fucking booty shorts that show off your dick,” Bucky says, adjusting his cock between them so he can grind against Sam's ass and God that goes straight to Sam's dick like nothing else.

“They're called boxer briefs, Barnes, you're not actually ninety.”

Bucky huffs a laugh. He gives up just playing with the band of Sam's shorts and gets straight to the point, cupping Sam's stiffening cock with his metal hand and rubbing the edge of his thumb across the head of Sam's cock through his shorts. “Fine, but Christ, I thought I was going to come in my pants when you did the dishes in these the other night and then Steve got to fuck you. That makes it my turn.”

“I didn't hear you complaining then.”

“I was a little busy choking on your dick at the time,” Bucky says, a little snide, but not without kissing Sam's neck with what he can tell is a smile.

Sam laughs, sleepy and punch drunk because what the fuck is his life with Bucky's cool metal fingers lazily stroking his cock where it's trapped by his briefs. “God, how do you ever get laid?”

“Steve's easy 'n so're you,” Bucky says against the back of Sam's neck, and God Sam could have lived without ever finding out his dick was all about Bucky's real karate action hand, but now he doesn't want to. Bucky circles the tip of one finger over the head of Sam's cock for emphasis. “Anyway it's working, isn't it? You're awake and you're hard.”

“Only because you have your hand on my cock.”

“ _Poor_ Sam, your life is _so_ hard,” Bucky says, rolling his hips into Sam's ass and playing with the ridge of Sam's cock through his briefs. “Have to wake up to a handie every morning and get your dick sucked every night, what a tough life.”

“You're an asshole,” Sam laughs.

“You like it,” Bucky says. “So you wanna fuck or not?”

“Only if you stop talking.”

“One way to fix that,” Bucky says as Sam rolls over, draped half across Bucky's chest to kiss. And yeah, when he stops talking for two fucking minutes strung together, Bucky's got a pretty nice mouth. And pretty nice abs. And a pretty nice dick. The whole package is pretty ok, really.

Bucky grabs Sam's ass with both hands, grinding up into him and rubbing Sam's cock against the hollow of his hip. Sam rubs against him, still sleepy enough to be lazy, one leg hooked over Bucky's to get better leverage. Bucky's bare-assed naked and he shudders up into it when Sam drags nails down his chest and belly to stroke his cock.

Sam rolls his foreskin back, just a little, just enough to rub the pad of his thumb over the slick tip of Bucky's cock and make him hiss and tighten his hands on Sam's ass. Bucky makes a soft noise against Sam's mouth, barely audible and more needy than he'd ever admit out loud. Sam bites his lip and holds it, stroking Bucky's cock in nice slow motions even though he can feel the tension in Bucky's thighs and hands trying not to just fuck up into Sam's hand.

Bucky throws an arm out towards the nightstand where they don't even bother putting the lube away anymore, and it and something else goes crashing to the floor as Bucky casts around for it. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, shit,” Bucky says, trying to roll sideways and haul Sam with him to get the lube where it's fallen on the floor.

“Love it when you talk dirty,” Sam says into the curve of Bucky's neck, biting him.

“Now who's an asshole,” Bucky says, and shoves Sam off.

Sam laughs and grabs after him where Bucky rolls onto his belly and drapes himself over the side of the bed, head and shoulders hanging off while he roots around for where ever the lube got to. He's got a pretty nice ass to go with everything else, so Sam props himself up on one elbow to lick his fingers and rub two right over Bucky's hole.

“Jesus Christ, I thought you wanted me to fuck you, not come on the fucking duvet,” Bucky says, back gone tense and ankles rolling as Sam barely presses the tip of one finger into him.

“I'm good with whatever,” Sam says as Bucky hangs his head and spreads his knees a little wider. He teases Bucky with just barely fucking him and grazing knuckles over Bucky's shaved balls to make him hiss and curse and grind against the mattress. It's a pretty nice view, all the muscles of Bucky's ass and thighs standing out with tension and his tight ass stretched around Sam's fingers.

Bucky brings the lube up with a growl, twisting around to bowl Sam over on his back, half wrestling and half ridiculous teenage grinding. Sam shudders as Bucky bites down his neck, hot and sharp enough to make everything white out to a pleasant all over buzz. Bucky kisses down Sam's belly, fingers hooked in Sam's boxers to finally pull them off, and this is always the part of sex that makes Sam think about going to bed commando, but then his asshole boyfriends wouldn't get to make the same joke every single fucking morning. It's charity, really.

And then—Bucky's got a pretty nice mouth. Nice hands, great fingers. He hooks Sam's knees over his shoulders and mouths at the inside of Sam's thighs while he flips the cap of the lube, nose pressing into the hollow of Sam's knee. Bucky watches him with hooded eyes as he slicks his fingers and warms up the lube, that sidelong look with just a flicker of smirk, but Bucky's mouth is busy and Sam intends to keep it that way. He reaches up to twist fingers in Bucky's hair as Bucky bites the inside of his thigh, Bucky rubbing the pads of his fingers against Sam's ass.

Bucky huffs a laugh against Sam's thigh, warm damp breath as he lets himself be tugged down to Sam's cock. No more preamble, he pushes one slick finger into Sam's ass as he licks his lips and sucks the tip of Sam's cock. He's all business, fingers of his left hand digging into the back of Sam's thigh as he looks up at Sam with those fucking eyes and takes his cock like nothing.

Sam twists both hands in Bucky's hair, gathering it up to keep it out of his face, and lets his own head fall back against the mattress because if he doesn't concentrate on the shadows on the ceiling he's going to come in Bucky's mouth with only one finger sliding in and out of him. Bucky hums around him, laughing at him as Sam's thighs tighten around his head, and pushes another finger into him. It's been years since Sam's first time and this is always the point of _more_ and _how_ because God he wants Bucky's cock in him ten minutes ago but just his fingers are almost too much already, just the bare hint of pain backing off as Bucky works him slowly open and rolls his tongue over the underside of Sam's cock.

Bucky does that thing where he pushes two fingers in up to the knuckle and curls them up, hot pressure building in the base of Sam's cock as Bucky swallows him down and Sam pushes up into Bucky's hot mouth, trying to fuck himself on Bucky's fingers, but Bucky just keeps him relentlessly pinned with one hand.

“Bucky—c'mon, c'mon, fuck me, c'mon,” Sam says, all the breath gone out of him, whole body taut and focused on Bucky's mouth.

Sam shudders as Bucky sits up, hauling Sam up with knees still hooked over Bucky's shoulders, Bucky wiping his fingers on the sheets. “You ready, baby?” Bucky says, in that low voice Sam's still not sure is a move or not, Bucky taking his dick in hand and rubbing the head of it against Sam's slick ass. “I'm gonna fuck you so good and slow, you want it?”

“God, fuck, yes, c'mon,” Sam gasps, because he shouldn't be so hot from Bucky's sexy film noir voice but it gets him every time.

“See?” Bucky says, giving the inside of Sam's knee one last kiss before shrugging out from under him and slapping Sam's thigh to make him roll over. “Said you were easy.”

Sam rolls on his belly, shoving a pillow under his chest so his back arches and makes his ass look good. Bucky leans on one elbow to kiss him before Sam can say anything, slow and hot as he trails two fingers down Sam's spine to play with the curve of his ass because James Barnes is a fucking cock tease.

“You take any longer to fuck me and it's going to be Steve's turn again,” Sam says, pushing up into Bucky's hand on his ass.

Bucky slaps him on the ass for that, rolling onto him in one smooth motion with the tip of his cock pressed up against Sam's ass. Sam tips his forehead down against the mattress, keeping his breathing even as Bucky rolls against him, hot and slick and just the bare edge of pressure until he bites Sam's shoulder and reaches down between them to push into Sam in a steady, even motion.

The head of his cock is almost too big, or it feels that way until Bucky rocks into him, tiny small movements as he fucks Sam in shallow slow strokes, opening him up and making him melt into the mattress. Sam can feel himself easing into it, letting Bucky drive and relaxing into it until Bucky's hips are flush against his ass and Bucky's face is pressed between Sam's shoulder blades, metal hand coming up to cover Sam's, other arm wrapped under Sam's chest like either of them are going anywhere.

“Fuck, you smell good,” Bucky says into the back of Sam's neck, and he sounds a little breathless, stubble rubbing into Sam's shoulder. “Fuck, Sam, fuck.”

“That the vintage charm Steve always talks about?” Sam says. Bucky shuts him up by kissing him over Sam's shoulder, messy and a bad angle, but enough shades of Bucky the ghost to make Sam shudder against the mattress. All of Bucky's weight is on him now and Sam could probably push up but he doesn't particularly want to, trapped with Bucky's hips grinding into him.

Sam spreads his knees so he can get some kind of leverage, rubbing his cock against the sheets and trying to push back against Bucky to get some kind of friction.

Bucky finally gets with the program, rolling his hips into Sam so that it's like being fucked by an undertow, hot and breathless so that he's pulled under and doesn't know which way is up with Bucky's warm mouth open against his shoulder, nipping and biting to keep pulling him back up. The sheets smell like Steve, they're fucking on Steve's side of the bed and Sam feels stretched thin around Bucky's cock in him, spread open wide and senseless.

“God you're tight,” Bucky breathes against Sam's shoulder, fucking him a little faster so that Sam can feel the sharp points of Bucky's bony pelvis dig into his ass. He squeezes Sam's hand where it's stretched out above their heads, half pinning him in place half holding onto a lifeline. “Your ass is so fucking beautiful, you're so fucking beautiful, fuck—Sam—fuck—”

Sam comes hot and slick on the sheets and his belly, one side of painful in a way that's bright and blinding as he goes rigid under Bucky fucking him through it. Everything blanks out to white noise until Bucky bites his shoulder, bringing him back to sharp focus as Bucky hauls his ass up to fuck him relentlessly. Sam goes with it, boneless and buzzing under Bucky's hands as Bucky digs fingers into the hollows of his hips to hold him up, fucking him in long, sharp strokes, pulling almost all the way out to just the tip and bottoming out while Sam twists his hands in the sheets to ride it out.

Bucky comes in him with a ragged breath, cock pulsing in Sam's ass so that he can practically feel the come leaking out of him as Bucky grinds into him, fucking him slow through it. Sam arches his back, one last shiver going through him as Bucky pulls out and collapses across Sam's back, sappy with kissing Sam's shoulder even though the room smells like sex and old laundry and three guys who work out too much. Bucky breathes heavily against Sam's shoulder, snuggling in with one arm around Sam's waist as he tucks in against Sam's side, the sound of him almost drowning out the little click of Steve's key at the door.

“Guys?” Steve calls, closing the door behind him and padding back to the bedroom. “You out of bed yet? I got doughnuts.”

 


End file.
